Pokemon Take Over chapter 2 The Virus
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Our virus is released and the joys and Jenny's start changing.


Pokémon Take Over: A nurse Joy and Officer Jenny story.

Legalities: I don't own pokémon nor any of the things affiliated with it. All original characters are copyrighted to me, however everything related to pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and any other companies affiliated with them. With that said this story is going to put a twist on two characters many people never think twice about, and may have some sexual content as time goes on. So with all that said this story will obviously have things people won't like, since that's the case no one needs to read beyond this point, if you do the author can't be held responsible. With that said, I guess we can get on with the story

Chapter 2: The Virus.

When I arrived at Viridian my team consisted of Karen, Blitz, Kita, Roren a treecko I'd caught, a pichu I'd named Volt, and Kisa a zangoose. Kisa, Volt, and Roren had easily taken to the team's training regime and were as powerful as the rest of the team. Heck Kita, Blitz, Volt, Roren, and Karen had all evolved. Kita evolved into a ninetails, Karen into an umbreon, Roren all the way to sceptyle, Volt into a raichu, and Blitz an arcanine. We were well-known, so the moment we arrived trainers bugged me for a battle and Nurse Joy smiled talking about how this had been my starting place. I just waved them off and made my way over to Nurse Joy then we both talked about Red and Ash who'd come through at different times.

She mentioned that Ash was the boy with the pikachu and I nodded with a simple "I know, I saw him on the road and we travelled together for a while. He should pass through on his way home from Unova." Ash or Ash Ketchum as everyone else knew him was a pretty-cool kid when all was said and done. He was my age, but he sometimes acted a lot younger as if he'd never matured. That didn't surprise me since he tried to hide his true side from all but his most trusted family and friends. I'd only seen his true nature when we were travelling together and ended up battling each other out of boredom and to hone our skills. Suddenly a little girl tapped me on the arm as I continued my conversation with Nurse Joy and I looked at her questioningly. She smiled and gave me pleading eyes as she said "Can my friends and I see your pokémon team Mr. Bounty Hunter Ray?"

I shrugged and said "Sure, they've been looking for an excuse to relax probably." I called out my team who were quickly glomped and swarmed by children. They playfully glared at me, and I playfully glared back with a smug look in my eyes then turned and went back to talking to Nurse Joy when Officer Jenny walked in and everything went quiet. She motioned for everyone to relax as she walked over and smiled at me then turned to Nurse Joy and said "Today is the day the two of us are getting our shots, right?"

Nurse Joy nodded and I queried "What shots would those be exactly?" They glanced at me and Jenny explained "It turns out humans are susceptible to pokérus. Nurse Joy and I are going to try a new shot to see if it prevents the infection. The new pharmaceutical company NERIA Corp. created it. Our families have volunteered to work with them on everything." I nodded remembering hearing about NERIA corp. and its involvement with the Joy and Jenny families. I'd had my doubts about the company, but so far they were unfounded. Unlike my belief team Rocket was back in action, which I'd seen evidence of in Unova and Sinnoh.

I believed they'd rebased themselves in Kanto and that they went back to using the Viridian Gym. I hadn't told anyone my suspicions, but the G men seemed to be on to me and had told me to stop worrying. That never stopped me before, so I wasn't going to let it do so now. I watched as Joy pulled a tray with four vials out, two of which had black liquid. I realized what it was a bit too late as she injected both Jenny and herself with it. It was Team Rocket's latest Serum, which they'd tested on multiple pokémon, Serenthia-Kevros. It worked on a pokémon's wilder nature and turned them against trainers and any who would mistreat their team. Ironically it had backfired or so I'd thought, but it appeared they'd made a new batch to test on humans.

I watched as the serum was injected then quickly grabbed one of the pokérus shots and injected myself as Joy pulled out a third vial and tried to use it on me. Thankfully the antidote to pokérus is the same antidote as Serenthia Kevros aka Sen-Kev which was a dangerous mix. I watched as Joy and Jenny's attitudes changed realizing that all of their relatives were probably making similar mistakes and swore to myself. You see Sen-Kev is a virus. A very dangerous virus that spreads throughout the body then infects the brain like rabies. It's entire purpose is to get pokémon to rebel, the fact that it was in two of the most influential families in the pokémon world meant that rebellion may just happen, just not the way team rocket had planned.

I think they'd forgotten that it amplified a pokémon or in this case human's natural reactions as well as their personality. That was why they banned Sen-Kev in the first place. I didn't want to know my base reactions, which I'd been repressing for years, so I'd quickly found the nearest antivirus I could thus we were at where we were. Nurse Joy got on the vid phone with her sisters and cousins, as did Officer Jenny, and they started plopping what would come to be known as the Pokémon Takeover. I watched as the newly infected Joys and Jenny's started taking matters into their own hands.

If they so much as thought you were mistreating your pokémon they would either take them from you, arrest you, or have you under constant surveillance. Luckily since they were all my friends I was excluded from that and my team was able to get away without being molested. Any pokémon they confiscated were then inject with Sen-Kev and released back to their former trainers. Most would turn and attack the trainer, though some would protect them and side with them as time went on. The Jenny's rooted out all of the criminal organizations and seemed to have disemboweled and beheaded them. I watched as Viridian's Jenny personally handcuffed Giovanni and lock him away for good.

That was just the start of the takeover though. From there things started to get even stricter and more controlled. The Jenny's and Joys started to make it where battling judges were replaced by Joys and Jenny's who didn't currently have jobs since they knew what to look for in pokémon in case of abuse. They even got Mr. Goodshow with the virus and slowly started infecting others. Mr. Goodshow made it illegal for anyone who'd abused their pokémon in any way to compete in any of the leagues, which meant virtually no one could compete if they'd done something a Joy or Jenny saw as mistreating their pokémon. The virus just blazed on from there. It engulfed the leaders of sylph co, the researchers, and so many others. Eventually it became mandatory to have it injected into everyone at least once.

Luckily I'd already used the antivirus on Professor Oak, Ash as he passed through Viridian, and a few other trainers and researchers before the law was passed. Thankfully the anti-virus worked better than the virus. Those infected with the virus had to get regular shots, those of us un-infected; the resistance as we started to call ourselves did not. We just got the regular viral injections and were lucky they didn't take. We used the viridian gym, which Gary was made the temporary gym leader of as one of our bases of operations. The other three were Oak's farm, a place I'd bought that I was turning into my own ranch, Ash's mom's house. Luckily Delia had never caught the attention of the pokémon law enforcement so her place was the easiest to meet at.

Oak on the other hand was under constant surveillance, as was Gary. Ash and I just slipped through due to our good luck. Other members of the resistance were Brock, Misty, and most of Ash's old travelling companions. We had bases of operations in other regions that they ran and kept track of the Joys and Jennies there for us. The more we learned about those infected the more the pokémon professors worried. It seemed like the virus slowly corrupted the individual, or it combined with the individual and slowly restored their original personality just with more care for pokémon. One way or the other it changed who you were at your core.

This scared the professors, all of which had been given shots by The Neria Corporation aka Neria Corp. Thankfully that meant the brightest minds in the pokémon world were on our side. I slowly started to help the professors Synthesize an antidote because the antivirus didn't work on those infected, just like the virus didn't infect those with the antivirus. That was what we spent the first five years of the resistance doing, meanwhile the Joys and Jenny's hunted down everyone they could and infected them. The virus spread like wild fire from people to pokémon and back again. We had to start inoculating the pokémon kept at our individual bases just to be safe.

You see it turned out that unlike pokérus this virus could be transmitted by being harmed by a pokémon and the antivirus didn't work against the transmitted virus. No the transmitted was actually twice as strong as the regular virus it appeared. We found this out the hard way when Gary was turned. Luckily it also wiped his memory of being a member of the resistance or we'd have been royally fucked. The technique had been a bite from an infected houndour. It had spread the infection so fast Gary had no chance of combatting it. We learned from that, and started having everyone end up being extra cautious about the pokémon they were around.

The loss of Gary, who'd been a big help, was a major blow to both professor Oak and Ash. Instead of becoming despondent though, they became harder workers determined to get the old Gary back. I couldn't help but be reinvigorated by that and swore to find a way to make the proper antivirus that would not only repel the virus, but destroy it. Sadly that didn't happen. After five years the research teams started giving up saying there was no hope as we slowly continued to lose more members to the virus every month or so. Someone would forget, someone would get overly confident, or someone would think they were safe in an infected area and they'd be taken down.

By the end of the seventh year ninety five percent of the population was turned and more were turning every day. The virus was out of control, and eventually there were only going to be a handful of people left to fight it. However professor Oak gave me the keys to an antivirus when he gave me a cd full of codes stolen from the rocket organization's base. It had the genetic composition of the virus, and with that the virus's fate was sealed. I had just turned twenty three, marking it the first day of the eighth year, and that's when everything went wrong.

Chapter 3: Betrayal, Capture, Change.


End file.
